Phases
by Kat500
Summary: Logan returns from his four year journey of searching for his past to find a completely different Rogue. LoganRogue
1. Default Chapter

Part One - Introductions

Rogue heard the low hum of it's engine as he pulled into the driveway late that night. She rolled over with a heavy sigh as she covered her ears with the pillow that cradled her head. She didn't care that he was back and she didn't care if he would have ever come back. She had moved on; forgot about him completely. She stopped wearing the tags and they were now buried somewhere in her jewelry box. He was no longer in her head and it surprised her when she hadn't even noticed it at first. And she was glad for it. She had also changed. Everyone around her said it was for the worst but she didn't think so. She liked who she had become. She had friends outside of the school who weren't mutants but still accepted her for who she was. They even had told her they envied her. At first she figured they were just mutant groupies, but once she got to know them; it came to mind that they weren't groupies but respectful. And she was happy to be called their friend and them hers. As her thoughts carried deeper into her mind she drifted off into sleep with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to see Logan's reaction upon seeing her. The new her.

* * *

"Hey girl. Get up. You've got a phone call." Rogue heard Jubilee's voice as she was shaken forcefully by her friend.

"Ugh. Who is it?" Rogue asked as she rolled over to face Jubilee with squinty eyes.

"One of your goth friends." Jubilee answered with disgust.

"There's nothing wrong with being goth." Rogue replied upon hearing the sound in Jubilee's voice.

"Right. Tell me that again when you get into real trouble with them." She retorted with a snort and an eyeroll.

"Whatever, Jubes." Rogue responded walking out of the door wearing her black tank top and black pajama pants; her feet bare.

Rogue scuffed her feet across the cold wooden hallway floor to the phone resting on a small table next to a plant; which Rogue noted needed a little water. She shrugged that thought off as she picked up the off white receiver and lifted it to her ear.

"Hello." Rogue spoke as she sat in the chair placed next to the table.

"Hey, Marie!" She heard a female voice say.

"Casey!! Hey!" Rogue replied with a wide grin on her face.

"How've you been?" Casey asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Been good. You?" Rogue replied as she wiped sleep from her eyes.

"Been better. Just got back from that awful trip with my parents." She replied.

"Ugh. How awful was it?" Rogue asked.

"Let's just say everone was happy, happy, happy. I wished I had a gun to shoot their sorry asses." Casey replied and Rogue could hear her eyes roll at her last remark.

"I'm sorry, girl. I wish I was there to feel your pain." Rogue replied apologetically.

"Oh, no you don't. Sorry, girl. I wouldn't even think about putting you through that kind of torture."

"Aww, how sweet of you to say." Rogue replied.

"Yeah, well, what are friends for."

"There for comfort mostly and I could've comforted you during that horrible nightmare." Rogue replied.

"Marie. Are you gettin' soft on me?" Casey asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"What!! No! Never!" Rogue said with shock.

"I'm just pickin' on ya girl. Say, listen I gotta run but do you wanna do somethin' tonight?"

"Yeah, I'd love to!! Haven't seen you for a couple weeks." Rogue replied.

"Great. I'll pick ya up at about, oh, seven?"

"Seven sounds great. See ya then." Rogue replied then hung up the phone. She quickly turned on her heal; ecstatic about seeing one of her best friends again, and ran right into Jubilee.

"Excuse me, Jubes, I'd like to get by now." Rogue said with a glare.

"Those people are going to get you into nothing but trouble." Jubilee stated, ignoring Rogue's comment.

"What are you? My mother?" Rogue asked rudely.

"No. I'm your friend and I care about you."

"Ah, well. I don't really remember calling you my friend." Rogue replied.

"What has gotten into you? You didn't always act like this. You used to be sweet and kind."

"Yeah, and look where that got me. No fucking where!!" Rogue exclaimed before rushing past Jubilee, bumping into her in the process. It was a good thing Rogue's powers were under control, otherwise Jubilee would've been feeling a little light headed.

"You're going to get hurt if you keep doing this!" Jubilee yelled after her, but all she got in response was the slamming of a bedroom door, slightly shaking the pictures that hung on the hallway walls.

* * *

Rogue stared at herself in the mirror; pleased with her look. She wore a small, black tank top that showed off her stomache, a vinyl mini skirt with a slit in the right side with black nylons and knee high boots. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out the bottom drawer of her jewelry box and pulled out a few things of body jewelry.

She leaned in close to the mirror and stuck her tongue out, placed the tiny rod with a ball at the end in the hole of her tongue, and clasped it into place. She played with it for a little while with her teeth to get the feel of it in her tongue. She then took three small round rings and placed one in her eyebrow, another one in her nose, and the last one in her belly button.

She grabbed her black eyeliner and drew a black line around her eyes and placed dark eye shadow on her eyelids. She took the deep purple lipstick and smeared it on her full pink lips, giving her face a darker look to it.

She then pulled the ponytail ontop of her head a tight pull and fluffed it up into place. Giving her hair a messy feel to it to complete the look. She gave her reflection one last glance before she grabbed her tight, leather jacket and rushed out the door as she heard Casey's car pulling into the driveway.

"Mmm... hey handsome. Mind lettin' me in?" Rogue heard Casey say and she knew right away who she was talking to. Logan. She couldn't help but smirk at his reaction towards her.

"Um... yeah... I would." Logan replied as he looked her up and down. Her whole attire was black as was her hair and the makeup around her eyes.

"Yeah, well, ya see. I'm here pickin' up a friend. We're goin' out." Casey replied with a devilsh grin as she smacked the gum in her mouth.

"Who would..." Logan started but was interrupted by a familiar voice behind him.

"Casey! It's so great to see you." Rogue interjected as she rushed to her friend.

Casey pushed Logan out of her way, much to his demise, and wrapped Rogue into a tight hug. Logan's eyes practically bulged out of his sockets at the sight of his Marie. She showed off way too much skin, and not because he thought it dangerous, though he had no idea it was under control until the girls gripped one another's hand, but because she was Marie. His Marie. The kid he left four years ago. But it was apparent she wasn't a kid anymore. But what had she done with herself? In his eyes she looked slutty. And she seemed proud of it.

"Oh, hey Logan. This is my best friend, Casey. Casey this is Logan." Rogue introduced, showing absolutely no interest in the expression on his face.

"Ahhhh, yeah.Marie here has told me so much about you. You're right, girl. He is all sex." Casey replied as she ran a hand down Logan's arm; receiving a threatening growl in response; not for the just the physical touch from her but because he noticed she called Rogue by the name he thought only he had the privilage at calling her. Marie.

"And you didn't believe me." Rogue replied with a slight laugh, not at all embarassed by her friend's comment.

"Yeah, well, ya know. When you're infatuated with some guy of course he's gonna look good to you. But to someone else he could look like a complete dog. But not him." Casey replied with a wink to Logan.

"Anyway," Rogue started, changing the subject, "we should probably go."

"Right. We're gonna be late. I'm sure the others are already waitin' for us." Casey said as she turned towards the door.

"Marie wait." Logan said as he grabbed Rogue's left arm; noticing for the first time the tattoo she bared on her upper arm. It was a sort of symbol that wrapped itself around her arm.

"I'm sorry. Who are ya talkin' to?" Rogue asked as she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Don't give me that crap, Marie. You are not going out. Especially like that." Logan said roughly.

"Well, that's not really up to you now is it?" Rogue replied as she tore her arm out of his grasp.

"Marie..." Logan growled low as he pierced her eyes with his, but it didn't faze her any.

"Sorry, Logan. Gotta go." Rogue replied, ignoring him as she walked out the door.

Logan stood where she had left him, his mouth agap at what he had just seen. He couldn't believe this had happened to her. And he had realized she wasn't wearing his tags. And the thought of that pierced his heart more than he would have expected. His Marie was gone. Disappeared. And he was deteremined to get her back. No matter what it took.


	2. Confrontations

**A/N: **Thank you for all the replies and I want to apologize for the late update but I've been busy lately. But here's the new chapter and sorry it's so short. I tried to make it longer but my mind wouldn't let me. Grr... stupid brain. Anyway, hope you enjoy and hopefully the next one will be much longer than this one.

**Part Two - Confrontations**

Logan sat on the sofa with the remote in one hand and a beer in the other. He had one leg propped on the table in front of him while the other rested on the floor. He sat in his jeans and white tank top sighing as he took a swig of the bitter necture as his thoughts wandered once again to Marie. Her image still shocked him; he couldn't believe she turned out that way. He left her here hoping she'd be safe and this is what happened. His thoughts wandered to the conversation he had with Xavier earlier that day.

* * *

"How could you let this happen!" Logan asked furiously, he could feel his claws pushing against his skin.

"We can't control who she hangs out with." Xavier replied calmly; Logan's anger not fazing him.

"Can't control... have you seen her?" He then asked.

"Yes. She's been this way for quite sometime now."

"And you just let her do this to herself!"

"Logan, believe me. I've tried talking to her about this. We all have. But she won't listen to us. She's gotten an attitude. Worse than yours." Xavier explained.

"How... when did this happen?" Logan slouched in one of the chairs placed in front of Xavier's desk.

"It happened gradually. First she started wearing dark colors. Then her whole wardrobe became nothing but black or gray and then the piercings. And the final change was your dog tags. She stopped wearing them." Xavier explained.

"So I've noticed." Logan growled.

"It wasn't her clothing I had tried talking to her about, Logan. As of late she has been returning to the mansion at late hours. I'm not talkingeleven at night or at midnight. I'm talking three or four in the morning. And she..." Xavier trailed off as he looked Logan in the eyes.

"What are you trying to tell me, Chuck?" Logan asked, suddenly sitting straighter at the look in the professor's eyes.

* * *

Logan heard the car pull into the driveway and he quickly stood up off the couch, beer and television forgotten as he peaked out the window which showed the driveway. He saw Marie climb out of the passenger side as a boy came out of the driver's side. His hair was short, black and spikey and his clothes were also all black. Logan noticed piercings in his ears, nose, eyebrows, and in the middle of his bottom lip. He couldn't help his lips snear in disgust at the sight. His eyes grew wide and and his nostrils flared in anger at what he witnessed next. The man grabbed his Marie and pressed his pierced lips against hers. Pulling her closer to him as his hands wandered down to her ass. At the sight, Logan's claws withdrew from their fleshy prison. He quickly pulled away from the window and stormed to the front door, determined to get that boy's grubby hands off his Marie. As he opened the door he retracted his claws and rushed over to the young couple making out before him. Grabbing the boy by the back of the neck; he flung him on the hood of the car as he pushed Marie behind him.

"Logan! What are you doing!" Rogue screamed as she watched the boy scramble in a hurry off the car.

He just ignored her as he grabbed the boy again and pushed him against the driver's side door andslid the claws out from his right hand slowly. The middle one pressing ever so slightly to the boy's throat. Just as he had done in the bar at Laughlin City.

"You stay away from her, ya here me?" Logan growled, his eyes glaring menacingly at the boy.

"Ye... yes sir." The boy stammered as he shook with fear in Logan's grasp.

"Get out out of here." Logan said as he pushed away from the boy, slamming him against the car door as he did so. The boy stumbled around for the door handle as he kept an eye on Logan, fear of getting attacked off guard, again. As the black mustang sped away down the driveway, Rogue couldn't help the anger that built up in her.

"What the hell did you do that for!" She screamed in his face as he watched the car drive out of sight.

"What do you think." Logan replied quietly as he turned to head back inside.

"I don't know! That's why I asked, you dumbass!" Rogue screamed at him.

Logan stopped abruptly and slowly turned to face her. "I'm the dumbass? You're the one going out with those people staying out late and mutilating yourself!"

"Mutilating? How am I..."

"All those peircings. The tattoo."

"It's my body, Logan. It's my life. I'll run it the way I please."

"I just have one question for you, Marie." Logan said as he stepped in front of her.

"What?" She asked irritated.

"What..." Logan started before his nostrils flared with a new scent wafting off her. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to recognize the smell.

Logan's eyes opened slowly as he recognized the smell, "are you on drugs?"

"What! No! No." Rogue replied laughing as she walked around Logan to get inside.

"I can smell it all over you, Marie." Logan followed her inside.

"Logan. Please. Don't you know me better than that? Oh, wait. You weren't here the last four years of my life. So that would be no. You don't know me. At all." Rogue replied as she started walking up the stairs.

"Marie... you've got to stop this." Logan replied.

"Stop what? Enjoying my life. Stop not moaping over you. Start wearing your tags again? Start chasing after your heals like a little lost puppy dog? Sorry, Logan. I don't care anymore if you're in my life or not. I had given up on that. And now that you're back, I really could care less. At first, about two years ago, I thought I would. But that was before I met these guys. With them, I'm not a mutant among humans. I'm a human among humans. Did you know they envy me, Logan? They don't fear me. They love me. And I couldn't be happier." Rogue said with a small grin and a faraway look on her face as she explained.

"Look, Marie. I know you want to be happy. And I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. I really am. But you can't do this to yourself." Logan argued.

"Logan, sugah, I know you care about me. But you know what I want? What I really want?" Rogue asked as she placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"What?" Logan whispered as he stared intently in her eyes.

Rogue leaned closer to him, her lips mear inches from his ear. "I want you to stay out of my life."

Logan quickly pulled back from her; receiving a laugh from her as she turned and hurried up the stairs.

"Marie!" Logan called after her but all he got in response was her flipping him off without looking back or slowing down.

"Damn it." He said under his breath as he ran his hands through his frazzled hair.

* * *

Logan walked out of the bathroom in just his blue jeans while rubbing the towel through his wet hair. As he picked up his white t-shirt the memories of the night before filled his mind and he shook his head at the thought of Marie and what she had become. Just as he was about to pull his shirt over his head, the door flew open and Rogue stormed in with anger flashing through her eyes.

"You bastard!" She screamed and Logan raised a confused eyebrow at her.

"I just got off the phone with Ben! And you know what he said? He doesn't want to see me anymore! And I mean that literally! At all! Ever again! And that probably means that all of my friends are going to find out through Ben and they all won't want to see me! No thanks to you!" Rogue screamed at him.

"Marie..."

"NO! Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it." She interrupted him and then threw the tags roughly at him. "I'm giving you those back. I don't want anything to remind me of you. I don't even want to know you." Rogue said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Marie, please..." Logan said quickly; knowing she meant what she said.

"I said no! And don't call me Marie. My name is Rogue!" Rogue screamed at him as she placed her hands in front of her in a defensive manner.

"I see," Logan started softly, "but your friend Casey..."

"She's a better friend than you could ever be." Rogue replied dryly as her bottom lip trembled.

"Wh..." Logan looked at her in shock at her words.

"Good-bye Logan." Rogue turned and stormed out of the room, determined to close him off from her life forever.

Logan looked down at the tags in his hand and then at the spot where Rogue had just been standing. A growl escaped his throat as he threw the tags on his bed and chased after her. He wasn't going to let her get rid of him that easily. He was, after all, the wolverine.


	3. Trouble

Part Three - Trouble

Rogue sat on the back porch nursing a cigarette and a bottle of beer. Her mind was rushing through all that had happened the previous night. And she was terrified that she had just lost her friends. All because of Logan's pig-headedness. She shook her head as a small laugh escaped her lips before taking a long swig of the beer. Now he was worried about her? After four years, now he's worried about her? A little to late don't ya think? She flicked her cigarette and watched it fall in front of a pair of black boots; which scrunched it into the ground. She slowly raised her eyes to come face to face with Casey.

"Casey, how..." Rogue started but was interrupted.

"That fence isn't all that high." Casey said as she sat down next to Rogue; wrenching the beer from Rogue and taking a big drink.

"Ugh, girl! I thought you had better taste than this." Casey gagged out as she handed the bottle back.

"It's the only kind in the house. Logan's." Rogue responded as she set the bottle down in between them on the cemented steps.

"I heard what happened. You okay?" Casey asked.

"Not really. In fact I'm surprised you're here. I thought for sure you would feel the same as Ben." Rogue answered as she looked at her friend.

"What? Uh uh, girl. It's gonna take a lot more than some jackass with claws to scare me away."

Rogue laughed at her friend's response as she lit up another cigarette. "Besides, we talked some sense into Ben and he's changed his mind about seeing you." Casey added.

"Really" Rogue asked hopefully.

"Yeah. In fact, the gang is waiting on the other side of the fence. I was the only brave one to come get you." Casey responded.

"Let me guess. They're afraid of Logan."

"No, they were afraid of falling off the fence." Rogue laughed at her answer as she stood; stretching the kinks out of her muscles.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rogue asked as she grabbed the pack of cigarettes, her lighter, and the beer.

"Oh no. You're not bringing that. We're gonna get some good beer." Rogue smiled at her friend as she left the foul beer and headed for the fence; eager to get away from the same building Logan was in. After all, she was trying desperately to avoid him. Because she knew he wasn't going to just shut his mouth and watch what happened in her life.

They made it over the fence with little effort and Rogue was happily welcomed by all her friends and she received an apology from Ben. She explained how he shouldn't be the one who was sorry and they both agreed on forgetting it ever happened. But for Rogue that was going to be a little difficult.

* * *

They made it into town and pulled into an empty parking lot of a liquor store. The engine was shut off and the four looked at each other.

"Are we ready" Jack, Casey's boyfriend, asked.

"I think so." Casey replied.

"Okay, Rogue. You know what to do." Jack said to her and she nodded her head in response. They pulled the ski masks on simultaneously and rushed out of the car to the building. Jack and Ben entered first and both pulled out guns; pointing it at the cashier.

"Don't move" Jack exclaimed as he saw the cashier eye the emergency button. He then looked at Rogue and nodded his head in the direction of the terrified man. She swallowed a large lump in her throat before walking behind the counter. She took off the black gloves and raised her hands to his face.

"This is better; cleaner. No bullets to match our guns. Simple." Jack said as the man looked from him to Rogue. Jack watched as Ben destroyed the securtiy camera and Casey grabbed the beer and liquor off the shelves.

"I'm sorry." Rogue whispered before grasping his face and using her power on the man. She closed her eyes in pain as she saw the man's life flash through her. His wife and kids; his new baby girl and she screamed as his last ounce of life flowed through her body and she collapsed with him onto the cold tiled floor below.

"Great job, Rogue!" Jack screamed as he dragged her to her feet and rushed out of the building. She looked back at the building and allowed tears to slip past her eyelids and into the cloth of her mask.

They drove to a cemetary and lounged on a group of tombstones as they drank the alcohol. They were laughing and joking about little things and Rogue soon forgot about the man's life she had taken. As they drove there she couldn't get her mind off it; and it didn't help the fact that he was in her head now. But what scared her the most was the fact that she didn't really care. She tried. She tried to think about his family, but it still didn't affect her. The only time she cried about it was while leaving. But that was all. Not a tiny bit of guilt flowed through her. And she wondered why.

* * *

Later that night, Rogue walked in the front door a little on the tipsy side and headed for the stairs when Logan cut her off. She rolled her eyes at his antics and placed her hand on the rail while waiting for his lecture.

"Where've you been" He asked as he smelled the alcohol on her.

"Out." She stated bluntly.

"I know that. Doing what?" He then asked.

"What is this? An interogation?" She asked frustrated.

"You've been drinking."

"Wow. Nothin' gets past you, does it."

"Marie." Logan spoke in a low, menacing growl.

"How many times do I have to tell you before it gets past that thick skull of yours to not call me that?" Rogue asked as her voice rose in anger.

"I'm never going to stop calling you that because that is who you are." Logan responded.

"No, she's dead. She's been dead a long time. She basically died when you left." Rogue replied dryly and she couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. As if his heart was breaking.

"Oh, don't look so surprised, Logan! You knew I didn't want you to go, yet you left anyway! I even told you I didn't want you to go but you still left." Rogue carried on.

"I told you I had..."

"I know. You had a lead on your past and you had to take it. Well, you know what Logan, I was willing to give you a future. Screw the past! But no. You had to leave. You had to leave me!" Rogue exclaimed as she moved around him to head upstairs.

"Marie, no. I'm not letting you walk away from me this time." Logan said as he stopped her by placing his arm around her waist. The jump her stomach made frightening her. She ignored the feeling as she looked him in the eyes.

"Why not. You did. I'm just following an example." Rogue responded fiercely.

"And that's not going to work anymore, Marie." Logan responded as he pushed her lightly away from the stairs.

"Oh, is the Wolverine finally gettin' a back bone?" She responded as she backed away from him.

"No matter how hard you try, you're not going to chase me away, Marie." Logan said as he walked closer to her; causing her to back up until she hit the wall. Logan leaned in close to her; his hands on either side of her head. He bowed his head until his lips were inches away from her ear. "You're not going to get rid of me." He whispered as he allowed his lips to graze the tender flesh of her ear and he could feel her shiver at his touch. She felt his lips trail from her ear down her neck and she closed her eyes in ecstasy at his touch. She could feel the alcohol in her veins subsiding as the feel of his lips took over.

"Logan..." She whispered as she allowed him to have his way with her.

"Marie." Logan growled in return as his hands and lips explored her body.

Suddenly the face of the man Rogue killed eariler that night flashed through her mind and the guilt she hadn't felt before filled her heart and she roughly pushed Logan away from her.

"NO!" She screamed; ignoring the shocked expression on his face.

"Marie..." Logan moved closer but stopped abruptly as she screamed again.

"I said, no! You don't want me, Logan. You don't want me." She finished in a whisper as she ran past him in tears and ran up the stairs to her room. Leaving behind a confused and worried Logan behind.


	4. Guilt

Part Four - Guilt

Rogue stumbled into the bathroom the next morning with a pounding headache. She rested her hands on the side of the sink and stared at her reflection; grimacing at the sight. She ran a hand over her face and gently felt the swollen flesh under her eyes. She had cried herself to sleep as she thought about what she had done. Why hadn't she felt it before? Why didn't she feel the guilt soon after she killed the man? These questions she asked herself she had no answers to. She combed her fingers through her hair as she released a deep sigh. She turned on the hot water and slowly climbed in; relishing in the feel of the hot water drops prickling her soft skin. She could feel him better now than before. The alcohol helped shut him out, but now that it faded he was attacking her mind with full force.

Images of him with his family kept flashing before her eyes; the birth of his new baby girl. His wedding. His whole life was in her head and she could barely take it. She held herself up by pressing her hands to the tiled walls of the shower; her fingers curling with the pressure of the images on her mind. The images were causing her headache to get worse and she allowed more tears to fall from her eyes. She screamed in anger and frustration; pulling her hands away from the wall only to bring the right hand back in a fist to come in contact with the wall; causing the skin around her knuckles to crack and bleed. She grimaced in pain as she slowly pulled the hand back, steadying it's shakiness with her left hand.

She shut the water off and slowly climbed out; she wiped the tears off her face with her right hand; smearing blood on her face. She wiped the fog off the mirror and gasped at the blood; quickly grabbing a towel and wiping it off. She quickly got dressed; brushed her knotted hair, and ran out of her room. She made a mental note to be careful what she thought around Jean and the Professor. The last thing she needed was for everyone to know she was a murderer.

As she walked past the rec room she stopped abruptly at what she heard on the television. She slowly walked in and rested against the doorframe as she watched the news. She had also noticed Logan was the one watching the tv.

"The man was found dead this morning by the owner of the store. The only thing taken was alcohol; the cash register was never touched. Coroners have yet to figure out what the cause of death was. But some believe it to be mutant related."

_They'll find you. They'll figure out you killed me and they'll lock you away. Or worse, seeing as you're a mutant._

"No." Rogue whispered as she tried to ignore the voice in her head and fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

_Yes... they will find you. And you will pay for what you've done._

"Stop it." She whispered once more; this time catching Logan's attention.

"Marie? What's wrong?" Logan asked as he noticed the horrorfied expression on her face.

"No." Rogue said again as she listened to the voice in her head; not even noticing Logan said anything to her.

"Marie." Logan said again, this time placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed as she smacked his hands away and backed up so they were no longer arms length.

"Marie, what's gotten into you?" Logan asked confused.

"Nothing. Just... stay away from me." She said before turning around and running out of the house. She had to get away. She couldn't stay there another minute. Although she knew they didn't have a clue what she'd done, she still felt like they were looking at her as a killer. A murderer. And that was exactly what she was.

She jumped the fence in the same place her and Casey had jumped the previous night and ran up the road. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. She didn't even care if she wound up dead in a ditch somewhere. At least that way she'd get what she deserved.

Logan ran out of the house and followed her scent in time to see her jump the fence. He furrowed his brow in confusion before running after her as fast as a man with an adamantium skeleton would allow. He was bound to figure out what had gotten into her. She was acting stranger than usual and he was scared. Yeah. The Wolverine was scared. Scared for Marie. He jumped the fence with ease and sniffed the air again to detect Marie. Once caught he followed her up the road in a full run. In no time at all he saw her ahead of him; her right hand sticking out and her thumb up. She was trying to run away again. But what was the reason behind it this time?

"You runnin' again?" He asked once he was in ear shot.

Rogue stopped abruptly and quickly lowered her arm to her side and bent her head backwards as a sigh escaped past her lips. She slowly turned to face him and he noticed she had been crying from the swelling around her eyes.

"Marie, tell me what's going on." Logan demanded.

Rogue slowly shook her head as more tears fell down her cheeks. She couldn't bare the look she'd get from him if she told him what she'd done. She didn't think she could live anymore.

"I can't." She whispered as she wiped the tears away.

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't!" She screamed.

"Marie, what happened?" Logan asked as he took a step towards her.

Rogue slowly shook her head as she swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. She took a step back when she saw Logan was getting closer to her. She couldn't do it. She couldn't be near him. She was too dangerous.

"Stop. Don't come near me." Rogue whispered as she put a hand up and stared at the ground.

"Marie."

"I said don't!" She yelled as she turned and walked the opposite direction.

"Marie stop walking away from me!" She heard him yell but didn't stop until she felt a hand grab her arm. He turned her to face him and held her tight to his body.

"Logan, let me go." She demanded in nothing more than a whisper.

"No."

"Logan... please." She pleaded.

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"I told you I can't." She cried.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Marie! Now tell me!"

"No! Just leave me the hell alone!" She screamed as she tried to push him away, but first he was too strong and second too heavy.

"Marie, I'm just trying to help." He said softly.

"Well ya can't, alright! You just can't!" She exclaimed as she heard a vehicle down the road heading for their direction.

"How do you know if you won't let me in?"

"Because... I just do." She answered as she looked in his hazel eyes.

The car they heard earlier pulled up next to them and the man in the driver's seat rolled down the window.

"Hey, is this guy bothering you?" The man asked as he looked between Rogue and Logan.

"Leave, bub." Logan said through clenched teeth as he continued to look at Rogue.

"Wh..." The man started.

"Can you give me a ride?" Rogue asked, her southern drawl coming out.

"Uh yeah... yeah... I can do that." He answered excitedly.

"Thanks, sugah." Rogue said as she pulled out of Logan's grasp. She walked to the passenger side and opened the door. Just as she was about to get in she looked at Logan one more time.

"I'm sorry, but no one can help me." She then said and hopped in the car. Ignoring the smiling man beside her as they drove off. Leaving Logan in a cloud of dust.

Logan turned and ran back to the mansion. He was going to have Chuck use cerebro to find her. He was going to keep his promise. He was going to protect her. He broke it once, and he was now on the road to redemption.

"Chuck, Marie's gone." Logan said the moment he stormed through the office doors.

"Yes, Logan. I am aware of that." He replied as he continued to stare at the papers on his desk.

"So why are you still sitting here? Go find her."

The Professor looked up from his work with a sigh and then motioned for Logan to sit down. Logan furrowed his brow in frustration and anger but didn't object. He sat down in the leather chair and repositioned his jacket.

"Logan, there's something you need to know."

"That seems to be my moto." He answered sarcastically.

"As you can tell," he continued, ignoring the sarcasm, "Rogue has been acting stranger since last night."

"Yeah."

"Logan, there's no easy way to tell you this, but..."

"Spit it out, Chuck."

"The man on the news. The one who was killed in the liquor store. That was her, Logan. Rogue killed him." The Professor replied.

"What." Logan said softly, not believing his ears.

"She tried to block me out, but it was useless. She has no idea that I know. But Logan, you have to help her anyway you can. Otherwise the guilt just might be the end of her."


End file.
